<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry Addams and the Guy with a face on the back of his head. by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343228">Harry Addams and the Guy with a face on the back of his head.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter-Addams [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Addams Family - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus and Minerva realized the Durselys would be very abusive torwards Harry, so they found a workaround using *le gasp* muggle science, and put Harry up for adoption. However, most witches and wizards realized whoever adopted Harry would be a target, so no one showed up, except for one odd family where no-one seemed to be either muggle or fully magic. They're creepy and they're cooky, mysterious and spooky, they're altogether ooky, the Addams Family!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter-Addams [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first real fic. I hope it turns out okay. Also, the Wizarding World is likely very loose when it comes to adoption. Their only real rules seem to be "Don't tell muggles and don't cast these three specific spells"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Honestly, Albus, those people are awful! We can’t send the boy there,” said McGonnagal, as she paced around Dumbledore’s office, waving her hands in the air.<br/>
“Minerva, calm down. The spell Lilly cast on Harry only protects him if he’s living with family. You and I both know this, and there is nothing we can do.” Dumbledore stood stock still as he said this, his silvery beard slowly swishing from side to side.<br/>
“There must be something we can do. If it is tied to blood, then there must be something we can do. Don’t the muggles have those science-things to mix blood?” asked Minerva, as she came to a stop. She looked down at the basket sitting on the table and pitied the poor child inside. If he had to go with the Durselys, there was no telling how awful the next ten years might be for him.<br/>
“I believe those are called blood transfusions, and you’re right. That might work. I’ll contact the Minister, and see if we can’t put him up for adoption to a nice family.” As he said this, Albus Dumbledore smiled a gentle smile, and his eyes twinkled merrily from behind his half-moon glasses. He reached down and lightly brushed the boy’s forehead, where he was scarred. Most anyone would say this scar was lightning-shaped, but it was far too precise for that. He saw it for what it was; the way the strokes of a wand would look if you could see them when someone casts the Killing Curse.<br/>
Sometime later, Minerva Mcgonnagal strode into the Great Hall with purpose, and with a basket on her arm. However, she stopped short when she saw it to be nearly empty. The only people in the Great Hall were the minister, a very old-looking witch, and a couple. The couple was odd. The woman was tall, and slender; her hair fell in an ebony sheet around her shoulders, her dress was sheer and black with a plunging neckline, and it ended in a mist of waving strips of fabric, so you couldn’t quite tell where it ended. The man was short, and rotund. He wore a pinstripe suit, had his hair slicked back, and had the oddest pencil mustache she’d ever seen. The old witch seemed to be the only one wearing robes out of the entire trio.<br/>
“Minerva, it’s good to see you,” said the Minister, as he walked towards her, “it seems that these fine folks are the only ones willing to adopt Harry. Everyone I asked seemed thoughtful about the dangers any vengeful Death Eaters may bring.”<br/>
As he finished talking, the woman… well, it wasn’t really walking. She seemed to float over, with no visible movement of her legs. She even bobbed up and down in the air slightly.<br/>
“It is absolutely wonderful to meet you. I’m Morticia Addams, and this is my husband, Gomez,” introduced Morticia, as she waved Gomez over.<br/>
“Hello, hello. We’d love to make Harry welcome in our home. He’d be well cared for, and I’m sure he’d get along great with our daughter, Wednesday.” As he introduced himself, Gomez peeked into the basket holding Harry.<br/>
“Oh Morticia! Look at his scar. Isn’t it dreadful?” Asked Gomez, with a genuine smile on his face.<br/>
“Why it is, dear. It is. I adore it!” crooned Morticia, as she looked up at the Minister.<br/>
“Uhm, yes, of course. Though, I am surprised no one else wanted to adopt him. However, there is one more thing. Before she died, his mother cast a spell to protect him from He Who Must Not Be Named, and it requires him to live with someone to whom he is related by blood. We have found a workaround, and are going to perform a muggle-science-thing called a blood transfusion to circumvent this,” said the Minister, as he tried his best not to flinch back from the Addams<br/>
“Voldemort? That va te faire foutre? He’s no danger, he’s decommissioned. Not dead, mind you, or we would know.” Morticia stated this bluntly and seemed to horrify both the Minister and Mcgonnagal.<br/>
“What do you mean he isn’t dead?! Of course he is!” shouted Mcgonnagal, more out of startlement than anything.<br/>
The Addamses shared a glance, and then looked back at the Minister. They asked to do the blood transfusion, so they could return home to Wednesday.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Addamses arrive home</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the Addam’s residence, Morticia glided over to the door and pulled on a rope hanging from the ceiling over the deck. As soon as she released it, a thunderous, gonging bell clanged out across the neighborhood. Just as the last echoes of it’s ringing faded out, and the ground stopped shaking, Lurch appeared. He towered over Morticia and bore an uncanny resemblance to Frankenstein’s monster.<br/>	“Lurch, please show Grandmama to her room. Gomez and I are going to go introduce Harry to Wednesday.” Walking past Lurch, Morticia took Harry up the wide, curving stairs through the parlor and up to the second story.  There, she glided down the hallway and stopped outside a dark, etched doorway. As she opened the door, she saw a flash of light against metal and heard a swoosh.<br/>	“Pugsley! It is nice to see you playing with your sister, but I thought I told you not to touch your father’s guillotine,” said Morticia, as she strode over to Wednesday’s crib and lifted her out, and away from the guillotine.<br/>	Being only two years old, Pugsley couldn’t reach the basket to see what was inside. However, as soon as Morticia saw him toddling around the table where she had set Harry down, she scooped him up and put him right by Harry’s basket.<br/>	“Who?” asked Pugsley, gesticulating wildly at Harry. As he looked at Harry, he saw his scar. <br/>	"That's your new brother, dear. His name is Harry, and he's around a half-year younger than you." As she spoke, Morticia gently lifted Harry out of his basket and strode to a seemingly empty crib in the corner of the room. Lifting the blanket which was laid over the crib, Morticia peered down at a large, blue serpent that lay coiled at the foot of the crib.<br/>	"Now dear, do be kind to Harry. I don't know if he'll be able to speak snake," whispered Morticia, as she lay Harry next to the serpent.<br/>	"No problem, Mortissshia. I'll watch over him myssself," hissed the serpent, as it lifted its head and laid protectively over Harry's ankles. As soon as the snake started to speak, Harry giggled and barely mumbled out a reply. It was stuttering, and barely intelligible, but he managed to speak Parsletongue.<br/>	"Oh, Morticia, was that Harry? He already knows Parsletongue?" asked Gomez as he walked into the room.<br/>	"It would seem so, dear. He is so intelligent for his age. Pugsley is hardly able to hiss his name!" crooned Morticia, as she walked over to Gomez and clasped his hands in her own.<br/>	"Well, welcoming a new member into the family is as good a reason as any for a family reunion!" declared Gomez, as he and Morticia quickly strode to the belltower. <br/>	Once there, they began to furiously scrawl out invitations. After seeming to write faster than should have been strictly possible, they rolled each invitation up and tied it to the leg of a vulture with a black ribbon. Each vulture was then sent on its way to deliver the invitation.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys liked this one. Sorry it took me so long to update.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Just before the Boats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gliding across the hallway, Morticia crept up behind Gomez.  Putting her hands around his shoulders, one finger at a time, Morticia loomed over Gomez's head.</p><p>	"Is everything ready? I wouldn't want the party where we introduce Harry to everyone to be dull," whispered Morticia, as she turned Gomez around.</p><p>	"Oh my sweet, how could it? We spent a whole year planning. The caskets are all set out. We just have to carry them to the shore. Your idea for a boating trip was simply grand." chuckled Gomez, as he positively melted in his wife's arms. Linking their elbows, they marched into the ballroom together.</p><p>	"Everyone! Everyone! We would like to begin this evening with a boating trip into the swamp. If you would all grab your caskets and take them to the shore while we fetch Harry, we could begin so much quicker!" cheered Gomez, gesturing grandly to a line of mahogany caskets and coffins which dominated the eastern wall.</p><p>	As soon as Gomez finished speaking, he and his wife pivoted on the balls of their feet and left the room, and the door seemed to slam itself shut behind them. They walked to Harry's room but were moving much faster than they should have been.</p><p>	As the door to Harry's room creaked open, Morticia took it in once again. It was rather small, only 200 square feet, but Harry seemed to like it. He kept his toy brooms in the corner and his toy chest on the opposite side of the room. As soon as he saw them, Harry went over to his broom corner and selected one. Clambering on to it, he looked over at Morticia and Gomez.</p><p>	"Why dear, I think he wants to fly to the party," commented Morticia, a grin on her face. Gomez looked over at her and laughed.</p><p>	"Well, who are we to stop him? I remember when I flew out a window the first time. Of course, I fell and broke my legs, but what can you do?" he chuckled, as he helped Harry onto a slightly larger broom.</p><p>	"Why don't I go get Pugsley and Wednesday? I'm sure they'd love to join in the fun," sighed Morticia, as she drifted out of the room. As soon as she disappeared from sight, an odd, echoing cackle could be heard going down the hall.</p><p>__________________________________________________________________</p><p>	As Gomez helped Harry wobble through the air towards the window, Ghengis slithered into the room and darted towards Harry. He made as if to strike but merely used the forward momentum to get up on the broom.</p><p>	Don't worry, Gomessss. I'll watch the boy. Go sssssee to your other children," he hissed, as he wrapped himself around Harry's waist. Gomez grinned and ran from the room.</p><p>	"Let'sss go, Harry. We've got lotssss of fun thingsss to do," Ghengis continued, as Harry pulled his broom up level to the window, he kept speaking, "Now, remember, we're quite high up, sso focusss on keeping usss le-"</p><p>	Ghengis was cut off by a sharp drop, as he and Harry fell out the window. He screamed at Harry to pull up, and they had nearly hit the ground when the boy did. </p><p>	"Fun! Fun!" cried Harry, as he waved his hands in the air.</p><p>	"Grab the broom before you kill usss both! And ssstay still. I need to fix your hair. Morticia will turn me into a pair of sssssnakessskin bootssss if I let you show up to your party like this," grumbled Ghengis, as he slithered up Harry's arm and began to flatten harry's hair back against his head. Luckily, the hair gel clung to itself, and it wasn't too tricky.</p><p>	"Now let'sss go! Don't you want to sssee the sswamp?" encouraged Ghengis. As he spoke, Harry's face lit up, and he zoomed on down the hill towards the swamp.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>